


We've Only Reached the Third Day (Seven Day Binge)

by drthicc



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drthicc/pseuds/drthicc
Summary: In which Cardinal Copia is excellent at eating, and Papa Emeritus III wants to help him perfect this craft.





	1. Close to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God, I'd like to apologize for how much I want to feed this man. I should have attended Youth Group more often.
> 
> But they don't call me Dr. Thicc for nothing.

Dinner parties were always boring.

You dress up, pretend to recognize people who walk up and talk to you, pretend they’re interesting, pretend you like the food, leave, eat leftover pizza instead.

And Papa knew this one would be especially unappealing. That irritating Cardinal was going to be there - most people in the Clergy simply referred to him by his surname, Copia. Few in the Clergy thought fondly of him, but lucky for Copia, he was charismatic in a weird, slightly creepy way.

Papa thought back to the last event he’d spotted Copia at a few months ago. Papa was talking to a ghoul who enthusiastically agreed that Copia was a rat.

“Untrustworthy. No, I don’t think he’s attractive or sexy in the slightest, of course not, sir. No one could be sexier than you,” he said.

But later, Papa saw the ghoul approach Copia. And soon the ghoul was smiling, practically _beaming_ , laughing at Copia’s dramatic gestures. Copia’s lips would curl up in something resembling a smile, and he would always offer food to whomever spoke with him.

And the ghoul wasn’t the only one. Papa watched women leave his side, practically running to the creepy old man in the corner. Was he really so desperate as to bribe them?

Papa’s eyes narrowed at the memory as he slid into his best jacket. He combed his hair a few more times and shook it out only to comb it again. He slammed the dresser drawers shut, inhaled his own cologne, and took another long confident stare in the mirror. If he was being forced to attend this stupid party, then he was going to look damn good doing it.

But the jacket reminded him of the more embarrassing part of the memory, the part he’d tried so hard to force down.

The party had finally starting dying out. Guests were clearing and the butlers were starting to clean. The giant stained-glass windows showed the sun going down outside, explaining the sudden darkness of the room. Papa shuffled around it, nodding at strangers, planning his long-awaited escape. He had leftover pizza to get to.

God, where was the exit? He took off down a hallway with the interaction of the ghoul and Copia playing in his head, more exaggerated and offensive every time. Who did that Cardinal guy think he was? Some said he had _ambition_ , and that was all they cared about - no, that was entitlement. Huh, entitlement. He made a mental note to use that word in his appeal to Papa Nihil.

And besides that, there was the swagger. Copia’s confidence, even in the face of everyone saying they disliked him. What good was everyone disliking him if he was too stupid to even notice?

And don’t even get him _started_ on the tight pants (getting a bit too tight these days, if you asked Papa). His bulge was borderline obscene, and it was obvious he was stuffing something inside his pants. No shame could be found with his skin-hugging shirt either - it looked ready to ride up his little belly, and Papa really hoped that it would. Something had to teach the man some shame.

How could so many things have gone wrong with Copia, yet nobody seemed to speak up about him? There was the entitlement, the arrogance, the clothes, the ass-backwards charisma.

… And the fact that Papa was tricked into flirting with him a little bit, and Copia took the bait in his mouth and spat it back out of the water.

Upon finally finding the exit, Papa slammed the door behind him. He stood outside for a moment, breathing in the night air with relief, thankful that he was alone. Nobody to rope him into conversation or ask him if he’d tried some food he couldn’t pronounce, just a light gust of wind through his hair.

Then he heard a cough beside him.

Sure enough, there was the Cardinal leaning on the wall, one foot against it. Evidently, he had wiggled out of his cassock; the moonlight revealed the tight black pants Papa hated so much. He had a hand resting lazily on his stomach, the other fidgeting with his crucifix.

“Leaving so soon?”

The Cardinal raised his eyebrows at Papa, who looked dumbfounded.

“Well, the party’s over, I thought I would, you know… get going, as they say,” Papa said, blinking rapidly. The Cardinal chuckled.

“I was surprised you did not come talk to me.”

“I didn’t see you around much, I-”

“You were staring at me half the night, Emeritus.”

The Cardinal’s foot came down from the wall, eyes drilling into Papa’s soul. Papa’s toes curled in his shoes, and he wondered how easy faking his own death would be. His mouth hung open slightly.

“Why were you staring, Emeritus?”

The Cardinal asked it almost rhetorically. He reached out and touched Papa’s hand. _Just a friendly gesture, nothing more_ , Papa thought, his eyes widening. _He’s not gonna...._

He’s not gonna what? Hurt you? No, this wasn’t fear Papa was feeling.

Papa tried to mumble “I wasn’t” but it was no use now. Painful, precious moments had passed.

“Oh, you weren’t, is that right? Should have mentioned that earlier,” the Cardinal leered.

Of course Copia was right, Papa should have lied immediately and stuck with it. But here he was - stuck with the stupid truth instead, dragging his gaze back to Copia’s eyes.

Copia’s fingers travelled further up, tracing little circles in his forearm. He wasn’t just crossing that boundary between talking and flirting, he was jumping over it effortlessly.

Copia gave Papa’s arm one last pat and returned to nonchalantly toying with his crucifix. Papa shook himself from his trance.

“Are you jealous of me, is that the problem?” The Cardinal asked simply.

“Ha! Jealous? Not at all.”

Papa gave an “as if” look to all of the no one around him.

“Well, are you angry with me?” The Cardinal asked, and he searched Papa’s eyes, looking between them rapidly. He stepped in a little closer.

“So you’re not jealous and you’re not angry either. I have a few ideas left, eh?”

The Cardinal pretended to be deep in thought, rolling his eyes and tapping his chest with his fingers. Papa felt like he was going to sweat all the way through his pants if he didn’t say something.

“Look, I didn’t realize I was staring at you. I’m sorry. I’ve got to get going -”

Copia tugged hard on Papa’s jacket, pulling him closer. Papa’s right hand flew to the Cardinal’s hip, the other hand magnetized to his stomach. He was leaning into him and breathing rapidly when he noticed that Copia was completely still.

And all Copia had to do was tug on his jacket.

Papa set the cologne back on his dresser, red-faced, remembering how The Cardinal had laughed at him.


	2. Humiliation (Please Keep Doing It)

So to make a short story long, Papa was not excited for the next dinner party.

Months had passed since he had last seen the Cardinal in real life, thank sweet Hell. In his dreams… well. Unfortunately, he’d never forget the time he woke up sweating in a perfectly nice white button-down. Upon waking up he forced himself to forget the way Dream Cardinal had thrust against him, desperately stroking his cock to relieve himself of the pressure. He let out a moan at his own misfortune.

Papa was determined not to see him tonight. Copia had only proved himself an eviller rat bastard than previously thought, and there was no use in talking to him other than some forced diplomacy. But ideally, he would be avoided completely.

In accordance with the Never See Copia Again Plan (NSCAP), this party was set to be bigger than its predecessor. The decorated silverware-laden tables repeated in a pattern nearly to the back of the large room. Light music was playing from somewhere, and people were talking and settling down.

Where could he sit to give him the best chance of not seeing one particular person? The outside of the room would ensure he was surrounded by less people, and it would give him the best chance of escape if necessary. He might even be able to duck out early and get to his pizza.

Papa kept his chin up as he weaved through the tables. He was going to forget one of the greatest embarrassments of his life, look damn good, and move on like nothing had ever happened. He sat down at a table on the outside of the room, facing the exit. With the exit as a Plan B, there had to be a hundred other people Copia could bother here as Plan A. He was totally safe.

He sat down at a table like usual, trying to remember etiquette rules. They were way too strict for him to keep up with, so these days he usually only got as far as trying to remember them. He remembered with a sigh that Nihil wouldn’t even let him do the magic trick with the straw and salt shaker anymore.

Two people sat down, one on each side of him. The man on the left roped him into conversation, the typical “How are you?” that made Papa want to slam his face into his plate.

“I’m great, thank you,” he grumbled, staring at his plate longingly. He begrudgingly threw a rather stale piece of bread at it, which made a loud thud sound. The man to his right laughed.

He knew that laugh; it had played in his mind too many times over for him to forget it. Papa felt his heart stop. His toes pressed into the soles of his shoes so hard he thought the hole might break again. The bastard must have singled him out - the odds that this was a coincidence were too small.

“Nice to see you,” Copia said plainly. “It’s been a while.”

“It sure has,” Papa replied, implying his absence was preferable.  

Thankfully, someone stopped by to ask if he could bring them anything. He bowed to Papa, who felt like he didn’t deserve it at all in that moment. The Cardinal knew exactly what he wanted - pronouncing everything flawlessly - and Papa named the first thing he could see at the edge of the room.

He saw the Cardinal look away to pour a glass of wine and seized the opportunity to look him up and down. Of course he had his tightest clothes on, why the hell wouldn’t he? Papa’s eyes widened at the sight of his thighs spreading out on the chair, the thin pants doing nothing to obscure them. _Sweet lord in Hell_ , he thought. He tried to block what was popping into his mind, but it happened too fast - squeezing them would be so satisfying, or a little slap, or a bite….

The Cardinal suddenly turned back to his plate, and Papa stared straight forward and bit into his bread. But the Cardinal surely noticed that Papa had done seemingly nothing at all for a straight minute, and then jammed a piece of bread in his mouth like he’d never seen a human eat before. The corner of the Cardinal’s mouth twitched as he held back a chuckle, and Papa felt himself blushing.

He was frustrated. Only a few minutes had passed since the Cardinal had scoped him out and sat down next to him, and he was already making a complete fool of himself. He stretched his legs under the table and shook his hair out a little, hearing the conversations swirling around him. _Relax_. How much could he really do around all these people?

“This is much a bigger event than last season’s. Very impressive, I must say,” said whoever was on Papa’s left.

“Much bigger,” Papa agreed. “It’s very nice to see most of these people again.”

He turned pointedly to Copia, who was enthusiastically finishing off his glass. He looked at Papa as he licked the wine that was dripping down his lips.

Oh _no_ . Papa felt a small twitch in his pants. He scooted his chair in (just to stay covered in that respect) and cleared his throat, turning back to his significantly less interesting bread. _Don’t even look at him, don’t encourage him._

Thankfully, someone came and brought their food before Copia could do any more licking. And not that he wanted to judge at all - but Papa couldn’t help but notice how much the Cardinal had on his plate. Not that he could really blame him either, whatever he’d requested looked way better than the measly salad he’d thought of.

Papa investigated the salad with his fork, watching Copia out of the corner of his eye. He was already eating, shoving some Italian concoction of noodles into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten all day. The Cardinal caught Papa’s wandering eye.

“That looks good,” Papa said nervously, swallowing another huge mouthful.

“Try some,” the Cardinal insisted. “It’s fantastic.”

He held a fork to Papa’s lips before he could say anything, looking down at him as he pushed it deeper into his mouth. Papa looked back at him weakly as he swallowed, digging his nails into his own thigh.

 _Fuck. What the hell just happened._ _Dear Satan, or fuck it God if you’re there I’m sorry -_

“That was… well, I mean that’s… great,” he stammered out.

Thankfully, the Cardinal didn’t pay much attention to Papa’s awkwardness. He was eating something else now, and Papa wondered vaguely if he’d offer him another bite. He didn’t feel like pecking at the salad and bread anymore. He chugged his glass of water in the hopes that it would cool him down, glancing at the people laughing, talking, leaving, and joining the table. They had no idea of his misery.

The Cardinal clearly wanted his attention back. He was after some spaghetti, licking at it gently before making the absolute most disgusting sounds he could with it. Sucking, slurping, running his tongue over the fork between bites. And… sucking on the fork now. Papa was ungodly embarrassed, but also ungodly fucking turned on. He couldn’t look away. He had gone from stealing glances to straight up staring while the Cardinal ate, but he figured a stare was more than justified.

Copia finished off the spaghetti with a quiet moan of satisfaction, sinking back in his chair a little.

Papa’s stare traveled down to the other man’s thighs again, now unfortunately covered by a cloth napkin. He could still admire their fleshy sides though, as well as the curve of the napkin on top.

The Cardinal saw that his stare had gravitated downward. While grabbing for another piece of bread, he gripped Papa’s hand and placed it on his thigh. Papa weakened, his pants tightening more and more. He couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through him as he tightened his grip, giving gentle pats as the Cardinal continued to eat. He wished he could watch his thigh jiggle but they were already being risky enough.

Papa slid his hand further inward, causing Copia to jump the slightest bit. He groaned and dug his fingers into the cloth in his lap that hid his excitement.

The Cardinal set to work on the rest of the bread. He leaned back in his chair and spread his thighs further apart, letting Papa’s hand slide off them as he got comfortable. He cradled his full belly, running his fingers over the curve of it as he closed his eyes. Papa wished he could melt into the Earth and become one with it.

“ _Stop_ ,” Papa whispered. “People are going to stare.”

“So far, it’s just you,” The Cardinal answered, suppressing a belch.

Papa felt immediately offended, but couldn’t argue. There was only one person left at their table, and she did not seem bothered by the conspicuous act of gluttony.

Papa wanted nothing more in that moment than to have Copia place his band back on his thigh, on that glorious, growing belly, on those pudgy hips, _anywhere_ but of course Copia wanted to torture him. 

The Cardinal touched at his mouth with the napkin before slowly standing up. Papa eyed the bulge of his stomach that was pushing his buttons slightly outward.

“Well, it was fine seeing you again today, Emeritus. If you’ll excuse me, I have others to confer with and potentially some dessert to find.”

No, _god no_ , there was no way in Hell Papa was letting that bastard Cardinal blue balls him under a table.


	3. Yes, Please

Almost an hour had passed, and he had not stopped thinking about that bastard Copia.

Papa hurried away from his table in the direction the Cardinal had gone, passing people as politely as he could. For fuck’s sake, Papa had been planning on using this exit to escape the Cardinal, not to run after him through it. He was covering a good distance through the room until he saw his father approaching him.

“Hello, son,” Nihil greeted him. “It was very nice seeing you and Cardinal Copia getting along so well.”

“I’m glad it pleased someone.”

 _Oh, Satan take me now,_ Papa thought. Hopefully his father hadn’t seen too much.

“You know, you could really sharpen your etiquette learning from that man,” Nihil said.

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me._ Papa searched his eyes for any sign that Nihil was joking and found nothing. 

Papa grumbled “sure could,” patted Nihil on the shoulder, and took off again.

He found the Cardinal not too far away, talking to one of the last guests at the event and grazing over a table of desserts. Papa felt his breathing stop. Copia’s fingers dipped into icing, which he licked off, not even specifically to torture Papa this time. Or what if Copia knew he would run after him? No, now he was just being paranoid. He probably thought Papa still had his dick stuck in the table or that he left like most everyone else by this point.

The Cardinal was laughing, a polite hand covering his mouth, his other hand holding a small stack of cookies. Papa felt a bolt of envy run through him as the Cardinal gave the man a friendly handshake goodbye.

Papa pulled at his own jacket and fidgeted with his hair, vague thoughts of smacking the Cardinal around pushing into his mind. This was getting to be too much - well, fuck, it had been too much twenty minutes ago. How was Copia just going to walk in like he owned the place and _torment_ him like this? Copia hadn’t even, well… Papa hadn’t seen anything showing through his pants. Was he really just eating as much as he could and letting Papa drool all over himself?

He decided he had to go up to the Cardinal before he was caught staring, though he didn’t quite know what to say to him. “Fuck you?” No, that was too direct. “Fuck me?” Also a no.

Papa took a deep breath in and stomped over to the Cardinal.

“Please, a word with you.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” the Cardinal responded. Much to Papa’s surprise, the Cardinal pulled on his arm and amicably led him to a more quiet spot at the corner of the room. They were mostly obscured by dark, hanging curtains and a tall bookshelf.

The Cardinal had him cornered. He finally looked at Papa the way he looked at anyone else, no leering or smirking. He was raising his eyebrows and politely smiling like Papa’s hand hadn’t been groping his thighs mere minutes ago. And for a second - just a second - he saw the Cardinal everyone had been charmed by in some way. The mismatched eyes were kind of endearing, and the arrogance Papa had attributed to him seemed to be only confidence. And he was still right in front of Papa, staring him into a wall.

“What the hell was all that?” Papa whispered.

The Cardinal’s eyes flashed darker. Papa got the feeling Copia hadn’t expected to face the consequences of his actions.

“What was what?” the Cardinal responded innocently. “I was hungry.”

“Oh, don’t play that innocent game with me, Copia,” Papa huffed. “What you did back there was dangerous. It was also disgusting.”

Copia performed his signature smirk, making Papa want to punch him into the wall just a bit more.

“That was so disgusting, as you say, and yet no one else has chased me around to admonish me for it,” Copia pointed out, looking around dramatically as Papa fumed. “You’re angry because you _liked it_.”

Papa was of course furious that he would say something like that, and it was even worse that he was right.

“You are very easy to figure out,” Copia continued. “It is maybe best if you didn’t stare so much. But I also enjoyed myself, if you were wondering.”

Papa scowled at him, hoping if he stared hard enough the Cardinal would just catch fire. He wanted to tell him to go fuck himself or to take a long walk off the roof, but there was something he wanted even more than both of those things.

“If you liked it so much then... you should do it again,” Papa said softly.

The Cardinal finally looked speechless. He put his hands on his hips as he deliberated.

“What do you mean?” Copia asked carefully.

“I mean… have dessert with me.”

The Cardinal blushed furiously, fumbling his fingers over the buttons on his shirt.

“I suppose I have room for more,” he said weakly.

He followed Papa back into the room with the dessert table, glancing around to check that no one was left. Papa took a chair from one of the tables and set it down next to the leftover cakes.

“Sit down,” Papa commanded.

The Cardinal raised his eyebrows but complied, tugging nervously on his shirt.

Papa straightened up. He was finally feeling somewhat in control after what happened earlier, and seeing Copia obey him was satisfying. He looked down at Copia, gazing approvingly over his stretched out legs, the hand on his thigh, the tempting collar tight against his neck. Just so _attractive_ , that was a good word for the Cardinal’s personality as well as his body, he thought. That charisma and wit, those tight pants… god, those pants looked tight. Papa wondered how much damage he could do.

“Relax.”

Papa knelt down in front of him, putting his hands on the Cardinal’s thighs. But Papa’s hands didn’t go up his legs, only down them - all the way to the buckles on his shoes.

“What are you doing, Emeritus?”

“I’m helping you relax,” Papa explained.

He unbuckled the Cardinal’s shoes and slipped them off one at a time.

The Cardinal was blushing again. Papa stared innocently up at him, pushing his black hair back. A silly, lop-sided smile crossed his face as he ran the tips of his fingers down the Cardinal’s feet.

“Hell, you’re weird, Emeritus,” the Cardinal mumbled.

Papa took off his socks as the Cardinal gripped his chair tighter.

“Is something wrong, Cardinal?” Papa smirked up at him. “You’ve got a bit of a blush.”

“Well… yes… you’re fucking fondling my _feet,”_ he explained, but stretched a leg closer to Papa.

“You’re only cranky because you’re hungry,” Papa snapped back at him.

Papa placed Copia’s feet back on the cold floor and set off to the dessert table, feeling an icy stare on his back. He turned around with half of a chocolate cake and stopped in front of Copia, whose legs were still spread. His grasp on the chair loosened.

“God, you really like watching me eat, don’t you?” the Cardinal said almost incredulously.

He’d barely finished speaking before Papa wiggled a fork between his lips. The Cardinal’s expression immediately softened, and Papa barely held back an evil smile as he watched his eyes close.

“That good?” Papa purred.

The Cardinal nodded, swallowing and licking the icing off his lips.

Papa fed him another bite and stroked his hair, letting the fork slip out of his mouth as slowly as possible. Papa caught Copia’s eyes open and glance at him with a kind of weakness that made Papa breathe in sharply, almost hissing, and full-on grab at Copia’s hair.

Papa pushed his fingers into the cake, cold icing slipping between them. He held a handful to the Cardinal’s mouth, which proved messier than the fork method. Papa admired the icing that smeared on his lips, making a mental note to aim more for his nose next time. He pulled Copia closer with his jacket and filled his mouth with cake again. Copia made a gentle “mm” sound that made Papa weak at the knees.

After another bite, Papa nudged the Cardinal’s legs closer together. He steadied himself using the Cardinal’s shoulder and swung a leg over to straddle him on the chair.

The Cardinal put a shaky hand around Papa’s waist, pulling him closer as more cake was shoved into his mouth, holding the fork between his lips just a second longer. Papa snuck his cake-covered fingers into his mouth and The Cardinal sucked on them, staring at Papa with a look that could be wholly understood as lust, envy, or wrath. Papa thought he might send them both falling over in the chair. His hands were very much full, but he wanted nothing more than to sink his hands into Copia’s belly.

He rocked his hips forward gently, gripping the Cardinal’s shoulder with one messy hand and holding the cake with the other. Papa took a bigger handful than before and pushed it in his mouth, very purposefully smearing it all over his lips. He ran his thumb back and forth over them, staring in admiration at Copia’s sugary lips and smokey, sedated gaze.

The Cardinal swallowed another (more than) mouthful and his hand drifted protectively to his stomach.

“How are you feeling?” Papa asked, to which The Cardinal groaned.

Papa fed him the last few bites and set the plate on the table next to them.

“I’m impressed. That was a lot, even for, you know… you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Copia asked, straightening up. He noticed that his shirt was riding up a bit and he tugged it back down as best he could with Papa still on top of him. Copia was surprised by the curve of his shirt as it struggled to contain him. He had no idea he could look this big.

“Oh, nothing,” Papa replied.

Now that his hands were free, Papa slipped one under Copia’s shirt, sinking his fingers into his round stomach and squeezing the pudge above his hip. The bulge in Copia’s pants was becoming more prominent and he was breathing as heavily as he could for being so full.

“You’re tickling me,” Copia mumbled, but it felt so good he didn’t care. He closed his eyes blissfully as Papa massaged him, grimacing at the occasional poking and prodding into his stomach. Papa hooked his fingers around the waist of the Cardinal’s pants, kneading the part where his little belly spilled over them.

“May I…?” Papa asked, motioning to the Cardinal’s shirt.

“Since you want to so badly,” the Cardinal sighed, stretching his hands behind his head. The shirt rode up again but he didn’t bother to pull it down.

Papa started with the top buttons that went straight down his chest to the buttons that followed the curve of his stomach. The last came undone practically by themselves as The Cardinal exhaled.

Papa dug his palms into Copia’s exposed skin, feeling the warmth and a bit of sweat between them.

He got up from the chair, patting Copia’s thighs to let him know to stay still. Then he knelt down in front of him, grabbing his thighs and nipping at his belly. Copia moaned so loudly that Papa was impressed with himself; a leg spread further apart and Copia instinctively grabbed at Papa’s hair. Copia gripped his own side, prepared to give Papa’s hair a harsh tug if he got any more enthusiastic with his teeth.

“Emeritus, knock it off with the teeth,” he groaned.

“Ugh, you’re so grumpy,” Papa whined. “You look pretty happy to see me though.”

Papa was enjoying using his mouth far too much to stop. He put his mouth on Copia’s bulge, pressing his tongue into him so Copia could feel the wetness through his pants.

The Cardinal’s hands flew to his thighs and almost to the straining button on his pants, but Papa swiftly intercepted it. Copia felt Papa’s wet mouth on the waist of his pants, and after what felt like eternity he managed to pop the button open with his teeth.  

“Take them off,” Copia begged him. He lost his grip on Papa’s hair and stroked behind his ear to ask him please.

Papa smirked up at him, his face breaking into a small, evil smile. He gave the Cardinal one last torturous kiss over the pants before helping him wiggle out of them, savoring the frankly adorable jiggle of his thighs that came with the struggle.

“One moment.”

Papa stole a leftover cupcake from the table, checking to make sure nobody was catching him stealing. He briefly wondered why that would take priority over the rest of the situation.

He returned to the Cardinal with the cupcake. The Cardinal took one look at it and put his hand over his stomach again, shaking his head.

“You can’t eat it yet, fatass,” Papa scolded him. “Don’t get excited.”

“Is it really necessary to call me _names_ -”

Copia was cut off by the feeling of the cupcake against his skin. Papa admired the way his thighs flexed under the coldness of the icing and the way he squirmed when Papa spread it along his erection.

“Now finish it,” Papa demanded, handing the bottom half of the cupcake up to him. “And don’t give me that pout, I know you can,” he added with a poke.

The Cardinal rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He forced it down as Papa lapped at the icing on his thighs, hoping Papa didn’t notice the crumbs that fell to the floor. Papa didn’t seem to, luckily - he was fully intent on sucking Copia’s thigh even now that the icing was gone, occasionally biting into it.

“I think you got it all,” Copia said sharply. He was getting desperate, breathing heavily, a hand travelling down himself if _for fuck’s sake_ Papa was going to keep tormenting him.

Just when he thought he couldn’t stand it anymore, the Cardinal felt Papa’s mouth on his cock. Papa sank his fingers into the Cardinal’s sides as he licked up and down, the Cardinal holding onto his chair as he thrust his hips forward. The room echoed with the sounds of Papa licking and sucking and his shoes scuffing the floor, and Copia’s loud moans and swears of pleasure.

“You’re so big,” Papa said, licking absentmindedly between talking. “Your dick’s okay, too.”

“God, I hate you.”

The Cardinal grabbed at his hair, pushing his pretty face down again. Maybe it was because of how absolutely spoiled and full he felt, but he kind of loved the way Papa’s shiny black hair looked between his thighs, falling down into his face. He loved hearing the sounds his mouth made and the feeling of his hot breath on the increasingly sensitive area just below his stomach. Papa’s plush lips felt damn good on him, which he tried to communicate through mumbling “your… lips” as he pushed his hips forward. Papa’s hands snaked up to his belly in response, rubbing and massaging, slightly tickling him. Papa gave a gentle slap that made the Cardinal stare down at the proof of his overindulgence, and suddenly felt the familiar jolt that drove him from lustful desire to an urgency for release.

He held onto Papa’s hands, pushing them into his own thighs as instinct and desperation took over. The Cardinal leaned forward, his belly even closer to Papa’s nose. Papa licked the tip of his cock and moaned, and the Cardinal thought the feeling of the vibrations might send him over the edge. But then Papa gently grazed his teeth along him, and Copia whimpered helplessly.

Papa couldn’t stop himself from reaching a hand into his own pants as he listened to Copia breathe and moan, the two mixing into each other. Papa was lost in the rhythm of stroking himself and sucking and panting, heart hammering in his chest, his thighs numbing slightly as his pulse travelled elsewhere.

“Make me cum, Emeritus, make me _fucking_ cum,” the Cardinal growled.

That was more than enough to wake Papa from his trance, eyes alight as he saw the Cardinal desperate under his control. Papa took as much as he could handle in his mouth and stared up at him eagerly.

Papa’s hands caressed his sides as the Cardinal came. Truthfully, Papa had expected him to be louder - but the way his heavy breathing suddenly caught in his throat and his strained groans of “ _dear Lord_ ” and “ _fuck_ ” were much better.

Papa swallowed and gave the tip of his cock a quick kiss before letting the Cardinal collapse into his chair, exhausted. The man above him was a glorious painting of overindulgence, sleepy and satisfied. And it was Papa who had given him everything he wanted.

He patted Copia’s relaxed thighs, wondering if it would be overkill to sink his teeth back in just a little bit. The Cardinal gazed down at him with a small, tired smile, taking pride in how messy Papa’s hair was before his eyes drifted shut.

“Let’s get out of here, sleepy,” Papa said, getting up from the floor.

The Cardinal slowly opened his eyes, looking Papa up and down as if he appeared in a dream.

“But I didn’t…” Copia mumbled, looking pointedly at Papa’s pants.

“Another time?”

Papa held his hand out to the Cardinal, who pulled himself out of the chair. Papa blushed at the sight of him standing up with only a jacket unbuttoned around his stomach, but luckily hid this by reaching down and grabbing his pants for him. Papa laughed at him as he wiggled back into them.

The Cardinal stepped closer to Papa, placing a hand on his shoulder and staring into his eyes. Papa felt like he was going to fall over.

“We can do this again, no?” the Cardinal whispered.

The Cardinal reached his hand under Papa’s shirt and scratched across his hip bone. Papa shivered.

“Yes, please.”


	4. Devour Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal has a very relaxing night in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get real disgusting.

The fog was heavier today, to the point where the Cardinal could feel droplets of humidity on his skin. Wind rustled the pine trees surrounding him and brushed gently against his hair. He raised his dark eyes to the clear blue sky, taking in the last few minutes before sunset.

He pushed his hair back with a tired sigh, staring down at his shoes now as he trudged on towards the Church. At this point, he could barely keep his eyes open and all he wanted to do was get out of the chilly air and into bed. Soon it would be cold enough to wear a bigger jacket, and hell, he kind of wished he was wearing one already. He knew he was about to see Papa for the first time since their last - he supposed the word meeting would suffice - and the Cardinal could already imagine how Papa would stare at his waist.

Because if he was honest… he’d kind of overdone it the past week. But how could he not have? As he got closer to Nihil, he was invited to all sorts of new events, and he was given anything he wanted. What was he supposed to do, be impolite and decline everyone who offered him dessert? Just let all that food go to waste? He inhaled deeply and pulled his shirt down, another shameful habit he'd developed recently.

As everything seemed to lately, the sight of the Church doors reminded him of Papa. This was where he'd first really talked to him, the night he satisfied his urge to show Papa just how painfully obvious and naive he'd been. Copia was very socially skilled, so reading the body language of someone like Papa was effortless, automatic even. He couldn’t miss Papa’s frequent glances or the lick of his lips, which was, he thought, where most people thought about body language wrong. Licking one’s lips was not indicative of sexual fantasy, but more of a nervous tick to make oneself more attractive in the presence of a desired person. It wasn’t like Papa knew he was doing this, but it probably would have been a smart move on his part to stop staring like a madman.

He paused outside the doors. How the living hell was he going to look Papa in the eyes?

Papa had seen Copia at his most vulnerable, shirt popped open and begging. And Papa already got what he wanted - he wouldn't be ogling Copia’s thighs or his shirt buttons anymore, he had already witnessed the wreck, he had already blown Copia’s entire mind, and they had only reached the third day of... whatever they were so stupidly doing together.

Copia let the door shut behind him and the comforting touch of the wind disappeared. He felt like he had fallen into a container and the lid had been slammed shut, trapping him with a bunch of people he didn't particularly want to be around. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light change, and opening them up again was difficult.

The inside of the Church looked even gloomier after being in the sun, and as his eyes adjusted he felt the stares of random people landing on him. At least there were less people here today than at the dinner parties, and thankfully there was also no sign of Papa. Copia gave a few slow looks around the room, pretending to care about the large, colorful windows he'd seen many times before and the mildly impressive texture of the gray walls. The Cardinal tugged his shirt down again and straightened his posture, trying to imitate his confidence from a week ago.

Luckily, he wasn't allowed too much time to stand there awkwardly. Nihil quickly pulled him to the side of the room by his spaghetti arm, greeting him warmly.

Copia looked into Nihil's white eyes and hoped to everything unholy that he couldn't see his guilt.

"You look exhausted, your Eminence, don't tell me you're getting tired out now? And your ears are pink!" Nihil added, pointing a shaky finger at his ear.

"Er... it was a bit chilly outside, I'm a little out of sorts."

"That fall weather really creeped up on us, eh? Well, I hope you have the chance to get familiar with everyone during your stay here.”

Just as Copia's heart rate had returned to a reasonable level, he saw the third Emeritus walking behind Nihil. Papa glanced over at his father, then saw the Cardinal and decided it was now or never to begin a power-walking routine. Unfortunately, Nihil grabbed the back of Papa's shirt and pulled him over to the Cardinal in one swift movement.

"Have you said hello to Cardinal Copia today?" Nihil asked sternly, still gripping Papa's shirt.

"Hello, your Eminence," Papa greeted him, bowing his head slightly.

Papa looked like a deer caught in headlights, which made Copia break out in a creepy, toothy smile. The Cardinal felt as though he could read his mind as Papa's gaze deflected down to the floor more than once. Papa probably thought the same as himself - Nihil was sure to catch on with both of them together. Copia’s unfulfilled promise from their last meeting hung over them so strongly one could cut the tension with a butter knife, and surely even Nihil's old ass could tell.

Nihil continued to talk, but neither of them paid much attention. Nihil treated Copia like Papa's straight-A friend from elementary school that Papa could be too, had he only the drive and determination.

"I was blown away by the Cardinal's library, the man has exquisite taste in leather, wouldn't you agree?" Nihil rambled on. He nudged Papa.

"Yes, very good taste," Papa mumbled. He finally looked up at Copia, who couldn't resist a twitch of his nose.

As Papa gazed at the walls and the floor, Copia realized that it was he who was staring at Papa's waist after all. Papa's shirt draped so delicately over his sides that the Cardinal couldn't help but wonder what his hips looked like. The memories came flooding back to him - his hand in Papa's soft hair, the sharp teeth in his thighs _oh heavens no, not now_. Copia quickly dropped his stare and turned back to Nihil, eyebrows raised attentively. Nihil smiled at him before turning to Papa.

“Could you please fetch Cardinal Copia some leftovers from dinner? I’m afraid he is tired and wants to be getting to bed very shortly.”

Papa looked like he had just been told the date of his own death. He gave no sign that he heard the request - he turned around slowly and nearly stumbled away.

Through the Cardinal’s tired haze, adrenaline kicked in. Nihil had to know by now. This was probably a trap, he was waiting to catch them at it.

Copia tried to insist that Papa really didn’t have to, but Nihil disagreed. He continued his rambling to Copia until Papa returned holding something. The Cardinal didn’t dare let his eyes fall onto it or Papa. Everything in his mind was telling him to play it safe.

"Please, come this way, Cardinal," Nihil said. He put a hand on each of their backs and guided them toward a hallway. Papa tried to drift away to the side and disappear, but Nihil grabbed his shirt again and yanked him back. He marched them down the hallway for a minute before stopping. When they reached their destination he gestured toward the guest room door, but he was shortly interrupted by someone’s voice.

“Nihil, won’t you please come to bed?” a young woman pleaded him from the end of the hall. She was barefoot and dressed in a sufficiently revealing nightgown.

Papa’s eyes got even wider, and he glanced at the Cardinal as if to say “are you seeing this too?”

Nihil looked disappointed by the timing, but couldn’t hold back a smile when he saw her.

“Sister Kim, I told you I’d be there at 7.”

“It’s been a very long hour for me since then,” she called back, and Nihil’s brow furrowed as he turned back to the Cardinal and Papa.

“Why don’t you two get to know each other?” Nihil asked. “Please show the Cardinal his room.”

Copia opened his mouth to protest and Papa looked like he would rather disappear. But Nihil was oblivious to this as usual. He gave the Cardinal a pat on the arm before hurrying after Sister Kim.

Now the hall was empty except for the two of them. The Cardinal internally cursed himself. He’d been planning to completely avoid Papa, and so far he’d managed to get himself stuck with the man within 10 minutes of entering the building. The Cardinal remembered how confident he was the day he’d sat down next to Papa at that dinner party - and god how much that had changed. He nervously pushed his hair around and Papa fidgeted with his hands.

Papa seemed as though he expected Copia to excuse himself or run away, raising his eyebrows and looking around him, glancing at the Cardinal questioningly.

“No, I’m not going anywhere,” the Cardinal said softly.

Papa couldn’t hold back a crooked smile.

Maybe the ice hadn’t been broken yet, but it was melting at least. They were a silent for a few more moments, watching a distant light bulb flickering. The Cardinal racked his tired brain for anything useful, but Papa’s hips were the only thing to surface.

“Did you see what just happened?” Papa asked with a slight smile.

“Yes,” the Cardinal sighed. “Maybe beautiful British girls have a thing for Nihil?”

Papa shrugged before turning to the bedroom door. He politely motioned for Copia to enter first.

Copia looked around him, taking in the details. A large bed stood in the center opposite the door with nightstands on either side. There was a sizeable closet on the right hand side and a dark, wooden desk close to the door.

“Very nice,” the Cardinal commented. “I like it… not too big, either. It is cozy.”

Then the door fell shut behind them. Papa was startled, but the Cardinal didn’t take his gaze away from Papa. He was entranced by the white in Papa’s eyes, which seemed to light up the dim room. Papa blushed when he noticed Copia’s stare and quickly busied himself with setting down the leftovers from dinner on the desk.

“Emeritus,” the Cardinal said calmly.

Papa’s hands froze and he lifted his gaze from the food to the Cardinal’s eyes.

“Yes, your Eminence?” Papa asked innocently.

Copia blinked rapidly a few times. He had not expected that response.

“I wanted to ask… how you’ve felt since last week. I’ve been….”

Copia sighed as his words got away from him. He turned away from Papa and fiddled with the lamp on the nightstand.

“I’ve felt good, myself,” Papa answered, gazing at Copia's back. His eyes became glued to the part of the jacket that was gloriously tight around his waist. “How have you felt?”

Copia glanced back at him for a moment but didn’t turn around all the way. He finished fiddling with the lamp and put his hands on his hips.

“I’ve felt good, too,” the Cardinal admitted.

Papa wrapped his arms around Copia’s waist from behind him, sinking his hands gently into his stomach. He leaned in closer, his right cheek pressed against the Cardinal’s hair. Copia stumbled back a bit, startled, and Papa made a pained expression as he felt the Cardinal’s ass press against the front of his pants. It felt better than he could have imagined. Fine, better than he did imagine.

“I’ve been… wanting this,” the Cardinal said slowly. “If I’m honest with you.”

“Me too,” Papa whispered in his ear, breathing in the scent of his hair.

Copia groaned and reached slightly behind him to stroke Papa’s thigh. Papa buried his face in Copia’s shoulder and felt his heavy breathing. His hands slipped underneath Copia’s shirt and squeezed, and the Cardinal squirmed at the feeling of Papa’s cold hands against his warm belly. The Cardinal had never noticed how sensitive his stomach was, and realized no one had ever really touched him there before. He wondered if he would have even let it happen. Either way, he had been missing out big time. His deep, groaning exhale sounded too loud for the thin walls of the Church, and Papa’s hand rushed to cover his mouth.

Copia moaned into Papa’s hand as he felt nails digging into his soft skin. Papa felt the warmth of the Cardinal’s breath in his palm and the tongue that started to wander (sweet Satan, was his palm always this sensitive?). He couldn’t stop himself from wrapping an arm around the Cardinal and pulling him closer, kissing his neck as his hand ventured across his chest.

Though Papa was behind him, Copia felt more than ever as if he couldn’t hide. Papa’s hands were feeling their way across his entire torso. He massaged Copia’s hips, digging his fingers ever so slightly into his tight pants, scratching in his efforts. Papa ran his hands across both sides of Copia’s chest and watched him shiver as he ran his finger tips down his sides. He squeezed his love handles gently, and they both knew there was more Papa could grab if he felt so inclined.

“God, you feel incredible,” Papa whispered, arms wrapped around his waist. He then rubbed the spot on the Cardinal’s stomach where he knew a scratch mark must have been left.

“You’re only saying that because I’ve, you know, filled out a little bit.”

Papa laughed.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he said, stepping in front of Copia and placing his hands on the other man’s arms.

Copia was betrayed by the large bulge in his increasingly tighter pants. He knew his hair was a mess and his face had to look deathly tired, but Papa still let out a gentle “wow” upon looking at him, letting his stare fall upon Copia’s crotch.

Copia grabbed at Papa’s shirt and guided him to the bed.

“Take off your shirt,” he instructed before heading to the desk. He grabbed the two leftover slices cake Papa had chosen for him with his bare hands. When he turned around, Papa was throwing his shirt off and lying back on the bed. His eyes fell on the slices of cake as Copia approached him.

“Oh are you… with your…” Papa held his breath as Copia smeared the cake across his chest, cold icing sliding over his nipples. He winced and exhaled, pushing his hands through his own hair and keeping them there.

The Cardinal gazed in admiration at Papa’s toned body as he rubbed his chocolate-covered hands along it. He placed his hands under Papa’s lower back and pulled him closer, accidentally getting chocolate on the white sheets in the process. He looked at the stain worriedly.

“Don’t mind that,” Papa begged. “Please just fucking devour me.”

Papa sat up slightly and spread his legs further, showcasing a tight situation in his pants as well.

Papa’s demand woke the Cardinal up. He leaned forward and started eating the biggest parts of the cake off of him, looking up at Papa’s reactions. He gripped Papa’s slender hips as he licked him, sucking at his skin to make sure he got all the cake off. Copia licked his way up to Papa’s neck, crawling forward to straddle his upper thighs.

Papa moaned as Copia sucked on his neck hard enough to bruise him. He was pinned down by Copia’s weight, his own hip bones poking into soft, generous thighs. The Cardinal’s sideburn scratched his chin as he took another bite of flesh in his mouth, and the sounds of his tongue on wet skin made Papa shudder. He gripped Copia tighter, moaning into him and breathing quickly.

Copia kissed down to Papa’s stomach again, eating the rest of the cake hungrily. He then moved to lick at the icing covering Papa’s nipples. He sucked on each of them, savoring the sugary icing down his throat as Papa yelped and squirmed. Copia held Papa’s arms down, hands over his biceps as he nibbled.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Papa cursed through gritted teeth. Copia lubricated his tongue with icing and licked under Papa’s belly button, biting into him just above his belt.

Papa felt like his mind was melting, but he opened his eyes just enough to see the Cardinal’s tongue lapping at him. He wondered how much more he could take before Copia - still pinning Papa to the bed - gave him one long lick up his stomach, and suddenly Papa knew exactly how much more he could take.

His hips thrust instinctively against Copia, yearning for any kind of friction, desperately hoping to redirect the attention from the cake to his cock. And luckily the Cardinal got the message - he moved back, put his hands on Papa’s belt, and raised his eyebrows at him.

“Please,” Papa whispered, then smirked. “You’ve had enough cake.”

Copia scowled up at him. His messy hair fell down again as he undid Papa’s pants, sliding them down his thighs.

Papa let out a moan of relief as he felt Copia’s hand around his cock, pumping slowly from base to tip. He rocked his hips forward, fingers digging furiously into the bed covers. Papa expected this to last longer but Copia was eager to taste him. Copia took Papa in his mouth almost impatiently, and Papa knew he wasn’t going to last long himself.

He had his fingers in Copia’s hair gently before he had no choice but to pull - Copia was sucking harder and deeper, with no regard for slowness or sensuality. The word “greedy” came to Papa’s mind, and he winced as he tried to control himself. He couldn’t believe how wet Copia’s mouth felt.

Copia glanced up at him frequently, though it was more of a glare. His green eye twinkled as he watched the agony he was causing Papa. Copia sank his fingernails into him and held him tightly while Papa was moaning and gasping for breath, praying to every god that Copia would just finish him.

The Cardinal’s mouth worked faster, and he began to make the most depraved sucking and slurping sounds, looking at Papa to show him he was savoring the taste of him. This sent Papa over the edge, and he moaned loudly as he came into Copia’s mouth. The Cardinal made no hesitation in swallowing and licking his lips, and the look on Papa’s face was more than worth it.

Papa lay there sweaty and quivering, waiting for his senses to come back to him. He realized his entire stomach and chest area was still sticky and chocolate-covered, and he looked at Copia helplessly. Copia smiled at him and Papa couldn’t help but lean his head back and smile a little too.

“Are you ready for dinner?” Papa asked softly, still catching his breath. “I got your favorites.”

The Cardinal rolled his eyes but made himself comfortable on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard and putting a pillow beside him. Papa brought the leftovers and sat next to him. Copial went to reach into the container of food, but Papa pushed his hand away.

“No, you’ve done enough work. Let me…” Papa said, pushing a large forkful of spaghetti between his lips.

Between the fatigue in his body and the hand-fed pasta dinner, Copia felt relaxed and sank into his pillows. He leaned his head back, pushing his stomach out and stretching like a cat. Papa continued feeding him as Copia’s eyelids grew heavier. While half asleep, the Cardinal belched lazily, and when he realized this his eyes opened and he looked at Papa apologetically. He wondered why he suddenly cared, but pushed the thought away as Papa mumbled “cute” into his side with a smile and snuggled into him.

Papa watched his stomach rise and fall, feeding him the assortment of leftover pasta between breaths until the Cardinal’s eyes were closed contentedly and he held a hand to the fork.

“Just a few more bites,” Papa insisted.

Copia groaned but accepted the rest of the food. Papa put the empty container on the end table and stared at the sleepy Cardinal.

“Can I…?” Papa asked sheepishly.

“Mm?”

Papa leaned against him, then reached under Copia’s shirt and rubbed his full belly. He massaged and patted it as the Cardinal practically purred.

“Should we clean up?” Papa wondered aloud, looking down at himself again. He remembered the stains on the bed, and there were no doubt more because of the spaghetti.

“I mean… yes. But I don’t want to move.”

The Cardinal reached over to turn the lamp off, wondering if he had ever felt comfort like this. As he drifted closer toward sleep, he ran his fingers through Papa’s hair, pulling him closer.


	5. Reverence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia demands a visit from Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not into feeding good luck with this one.

Papa stood nervously outside the door to the Cardinal's room. His heart beat faster and he noticed he had forgotten to breathe for several minutes now - his hands were tingly and his lips were dry.

The note he received earlier said very little. There was a place - the room - and the time - now - but the Cardinal couldn't be bothered to offer an explanation or even a signature. Whatever the reason was, it couldn't be good. Papa had a few ideas, each equally as frightening.

He took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. By Papa's count, exactly ten seconds passed until the door opened slightly.

The Cardinal appeared, eyes darting around the hallway before he motioned for Papa to enter. He didn't bother with a greeting or an acknowledgement. He shut the door very quickly after him, walking swiftly to the window and closing the curtains.

The room was now darker and more secluded. Papa felt very much like he was about to be lectured by a school teacher and given detention.

"Emeritus, do you know what happened the other morning shortly after you left?" Copia interrogated him. He was standing tall and his posture was stiff.

"The night I stayed in your room?"

Copia's expression turned to one of disgust and disbelief.

"Yes," he answered impatiently. "That night."

"Then no, I can’t say that I do."

Copia rolled his eyes and scowled. "After you left, Nihil knocked at my door. _Very shortly_ after you left - do you understand what that means?"

Papa ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I feared as much."

"Oh, you feared as much?" The Cardinal began to lose his temper. "If he knows… it would destroy everything for me. My reputation will be gone, just like that."

"And this is _my_ fault?" Papa asked, raising his voice as well. "I don't remember starting all of this."

Copia stepped closer to him. Papa was frozen with fear as Copia’s footsteps echoed across the wooden floor, unable to look the other man in either eye.

"Yes, it's your fault," Copia hissed back, gripping Papa's shirt. "Just before I opened the door, I realized my pants wouldn't... close. Do you know how embarrassing that was?”

After a few moments of speechlessness, Copia grabbed Papa's wrist and pulled it towards his waist. Papa’s fingers fumbled around and found the tight waistband of the Cardinal’s pants. The open button at the front was very obviously unable to pull together.

Papa opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, only a short exhale. His lips parted and his eyes widened.

"Do you understand now?" Copia whispered, his tone bitter. "Go ahead, try it."

The Cardinal pulled Papa closer by his shirt. Papa tried his best to quickly fasten the button before Copia could get any angrier with him, but his fingers only slipped in his hurry and - oh god, he was accidentally clawing into his waist.

"I guess you'll have to ask someone else," Papa said. "It's not like I'm any help."

He squeezed Copia's side and smirked at him, figuring if the Cardinal was going to murder him he might as well have fun before he died. The squeeze froze Copia in his tracks. His eyes closed and he breathed in through his teeth.

"You've got some balls to blame me, Cardinal," Papa said. “This was all you.”

He scratched at Copia's side, tongue running over his own lips as he observed Copia's reaction - he was practically being sedated. Papa took the opportunity to bring his fingers down to Copia's waist again, surprising him with the fact that he had slipped his own glove off.

"This wasn't supposed to happen again," Copia said slowly, but the feeling of it all was too good to ignore. Papa leaning in close to him, whispering to him, teasing him, he never knew how much he needed it.

"Yes it was," Papa said softly, moving his hand to Copia's thigh, then around to the tight fabric stretched across the side of his ass. "You don't _really_ care what anyone thinks, Cardinal. Practically bursting your own buttons in front of everyone, eating like it's the last time you ever would."

Papa spoke to the Cardinal's blushing cheeks, and his eyes moved upward slowly. Copia looked vulnerable now, as if Papa had read a very private area of his mind.

"Do you like being told that?" Papa asked, enjoying the dumbfounded look in Copia's mismatched eyes.

Copia opened his mouth to respond. Papa stared unblinking at his plump lips, to which no words came. Fingers tightened around Papa's jacket again, pulling him closer, and Copia's green eye begged him.

"Good," Papa said, tearing the Cardinal's fingers off of his jacket. "For now I'm starving, do you have anything?"

"Y-yes," Copia stammered out, completely losing his previous composure. Grateful to break eye contact, he stumbled over to his wooden cabinets, Papa following behind him.

"In here," the Cardinal said with a defeated sigh. He slowly pushed the cabinet door open and looked inside it, then sheepishly back to Papa, who was already smirking at him.

Papa practically pushed Copia out of the way to reach inside the full cupboard. He was greeted by a cabinet full of snacks, including an assortment of small cakes and candy bars. As soon as Papa's fingers brushed against a bag of chocolates, he raised his eyebrows at the Cardinal, who was blushing and fidgeting with his hands.

"May I?" Papa asked.

Copia nodded a bit too quickly, gesturing vaguely at the cabinets.

"I hope you're hungry," Papa said. He pressed his fingers to Copia's lips before he could respond.

He pushed a piece of chocolate into the Cardinal's mouth, following it by entering his fingers deep inside. Copia choked a little in surprise. Papa slowly removed his fingers and wiped them off on the black jacket in front of him.

"What else have you got?" Papa asked, returning his attention to the cabinet and avoiding Copia’s scowl. He pulled out a box containing a small piece of chocolate cake and set it on the counter.

Papa glanced at the door to make sure it was locked. He paused a moment to reflect on the fact that should someone walk in the room, the two of them would simply look like two men sharing a meal and conversation together. He hoped that wouldn't last long.

"A fine choice, Cardinal," Papa commented as he opened the box. He caught the aroma of chocolate and breathed in deeply.

Copia blushed an even deeper shade of pink. He hummed in agreement, watching Papa's long pointer finger dip slowly into the icing.

Papa was suddenly more aware of the tension between them. Copia was much less hostile toward him at the moment, but Papa was afraid anything he said could make him snap again. He eyed Copia carefully as he licked the icing off of his finger, making sure he was still in the clear.

Copia shifted, leaning forward a bit. He was turned away from the dim lamp in the corner now, and his eyes looked even darker and more shadowed.

"I'm genuinely sorry for the... stressful situation you're in," Papa said, searching the cabinets for a plate.

"I bet," Copia responded bitterly.

"Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

Copia swallowed. His tongue traced his lips and his moustache twitched. "I might allow you to help me... relax."

He glanced over at the bed and Papa's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I can understand you would be feeling quite tired from all this," Papa said, clearing his throat and busying himself with the plate. The Cardinal walked off in the other direction, and Papa took the opportunity to fill the plate with several other treats while his back was turned.

Copia made himself comfortable on top of the covers, laying his head against the pillows and tapping on his thighs with his fingers. Papa climbed clumsily onto the bed after him, balancing his plate on the covers.

"I seem to have forgotten a fork.”

Papa nudged the plate closer to Copia, who looked at it hesitantly.

"Don't worry about manners," Papa assured him in a low voice. "You can use your hands."

He busied himself with the Cardinal's jacket to avoid what he knew would be a look of surprise. Copia accepted his fate as he watched Papa lean over him, shiny black hair falling forward as he eagerly undid the bottom two buttons on his jacket. Copia felt the cold air on his exposed stomach and sucked in a bit out of habit, despite everything the two of them had done together.

Papa couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing the exposed bit of Copia’s stomach, just under his belly button. He gave his fuzzy happy trail a few licks, sitting back up only to tap on the plate and raise his eyebrows.

Copia took a deep breath in and dug his fingers into the chocolate cake. Papa admired the way his hips bucked and his stomach pulled in as he reacted to the coldness of the icing. He put a hand on his thigh reassuringly.

Papa couldn't take his eyes off his lips as Copia opened his mouth and stuffed a handful of chocolate cake into it. He was slow and shy with the first bite, unfamiliar with his hands getting so messy. He blushed as he noticed Papa's captivated stare. Papa didn't realize it, but his fingers dug into the Cardinal's thigh as he watched.

Papa snapped out of his daze and moved his fingers to Copia’s stomach. He adjusted himself to be closer to the other man, sitting up and swinging a knee over him to sit on his hips. He pressed his hands to Copia's middle, kneading his fingers in and eliciting a small groan.

"Does it taste good?" Papa asked without looking up. He remained concentrated on his work, and appreciated the feeling of his fingertips digging into the squishiest bit.

"It's rich," Copia responded after thinking for a moment, licking one of his chocolate-covered fingers and kissing his fingertips loudly. Papa whined at the sight and he scratched a little too hard.

"Excited?" Copia asked coolly, sinking his hand into the cake again. He grabbed a bigger handful this time, and was quicker to push the chocolate through his lips this time. He closed his eyes as he chewed, savoring the taste before swallowing loudly and exhaling.

Papa pressed his mouth to Copia's belly, squeezing it and rolling the pudge around between two fingers. He was more and more wound up as he watched Copia eat and lick his lips, and he found relief by sucking the Cardinal's skin. He sank his teeth in and felt Copia's hips move reflexively beneath him. Papa responded by adjusting his posture and letting more of his weight fall on Copia's crotch.

Papa pulled his lips away from his wet hickey with a loud smack. He looked up at Copia only to realize he was staring straight at him, fingers resting in the remaining slice of cake.

"What part of eating me alive is supposed to relax me?"

"Uh... have you tried the nutella?" Papa smiled awkwardly, gesturing toward the plate.

Copia raised his eyebrows and lifted the nutella to his nose, taking a whiff of it before sinking a black, gloved finger into the spread. He relaxed as he tasted the generous amount on his finger, sinking further into the bed and breathing more deeply. Papa undid another two buttons on his jacket and slid his hands upward in reward for the show Copia was giving him.

The Cardinal moaned as he felt Papa's hands slide up his torso, his belly finally free of Papa's grip. Papa moved across him to reach for the plate.

"I must say I was surprised by the twinkies," Papa remarked, lifting one of the mini cakes to Copia's lips. He accepted the snack, and Papa pushed it further into his mouth until he couldn't take the rest of it.

"A guilty pleasure of mine," Copia admitted, his mouth full. He licked the excess filling off his lips, a bit lingering on his mustache.

"No need for guilt," Papa mumbled as he undid the rest of his buttons.

Copia felt a twitch in his lower region as Papa moved over him and exposed his full belly, another twinkie spilling out of his mouth. Papa's hands roamed just below Copia's armpits and trailed lower, caressing his sides as he put his lips to the Cardinal's fuzzy chest. Copia couldn't hold back a high-pitched whimper.

Papa's nose hovered over Copia's nipple, and Copia looked at him questioningly.

"Another bite first," Papa said fervidly, and Copia obeyed. He took another twinkie in his mouth.

Papa's wet tongue ran light as a feather across Copia's nipple, and Copia groaned at the feeling.

"I wonder what happens if you chew a little louder."

Copia did as requested, making the dirtiest, wettest sounds he could. He sucked on the cake and on his own lips, chewing with his mouth open. Papa's breathing was shaky as he swirled his tongue around the Cardinal’s nipple.

" _Fuck_ ," Papa whispered, his erection brushing against the other man’s bare stomach.

"Do you need help with that?" Copia asked quietly, his voice breaking a bit.

"Yes, please... I just hope you've had enough to eat," Papa added, giving Copia's belly a few pats.

Copia rolled his eyes but he nonetheless pulled Papa up by the jacket and kissed him hard. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the quiet room, Papa pressing Copia into the bed with his hips. Copia's sugary tongue pushed into Papa's mouth, and Papa's fingers dug into the Cardinal's messy brown hair.

Papa gestured for him to turn around and Copia was quick to oblige. Papa pulled the rest of his jacket off, admiring the shape of his shoulders and the pudgy little sides that stuck out over his pants. Copia leaned over to reach his nightstand, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom out and placing the near empty plate by his lamp. The plate slipped and Copia tried to catch it, but it fell to the floor with a loud crash, scattering the last of the cake and twinkies.

The Cardinal jumped off the bed. His hands searched around on the wood floor, looking for the twinkie that appeared missing.

"Hold on," Papa said suddenly, and the other man paused. Papa tested his next words very carefully in his mind. "Could you... eat it off..."

Papa couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but the sudden look of overwhelming desire on his face said the rest. He knew Copia was stunned - his eyebrows raised and he ran a hand through his hair - but the sight of Papa's pants growing tighter was persuasive.

Copia tousled his own hair as he considered. His lips opened with arousal and he sank to his knees on the floor, looking up in his own sort of reverence for the man that a short while ago he wished he could ban from the church altogether.

Leaning forward, the Cardinal was suddenly aware of how heavy his stomach felt from all the cake. He felt awkward at first, wondering if this is _really_ what Papa wanted until he heard the zipper slide down on Papa's pants. Copia's eyes moved from the twinkie he was attempting to take in his mouth to the white glove that fell onto the floor in front of him. He glanced upwards at Papa, licking the cream off his lips, watching Papa slide his own pants further off and desperately stroke his cock for relief, transfixed by the sight of the Cardinal being degraded in such a way.

"I've made a mess," Copia mumbled, wiping cream from his lips.

"Like a dirty little rat," Papa responded between loud breaths.

Copia chuckled in the middle of his bite and sat up again, knees to the floor and thick thighs spread open. Papa looked down at him, his own hair a mess as he touched himself, head tilted back.

“I can get dirtier,” Copia said matter-of-factly, his legs spreading further apart. He shoved more cake into his mouth, his stare moving from Papa’s erection to his green eye.

“Please,” Papa whispered, gesturing for him to move closer.

The Cardinal crawled over to the side of the bed, his hands on the side of it - like little rat paws, Papa noted - before he slid them up Papa's thighs. Papa moaned as his pants were tugged down, his hands fumbling on top of Copia's. He grabbed the condom they had been after earlier and set to work as the Cardinal stood up in front of him.

"Can I take your pants off?" Papa asked, pushing his fingers into the tight space between Copia's waist and his jeans.

"I don't know, can you?"

Copia turned around with his back to Papa, who slipped his fingers under the tight waistband again and helped him wiggle out of the black pants. He exposed Copia’s perfect round ass in front of him, and he couldn’t help but smile a little at the familiar freckles.

Papa pulled him onto the bed by the waist, hand gripping into a soft love handle as their tongues pushed together. His hands roamed across Copia's back, sliding down his sides and making him shiver.

He gave Copia a last loud kiss before he gestured for him to turn around on the bed.

Copia felt the cold lube from Papa's hand on his ass and he arched his back in response. Papa massaged his ass cheeks and squeezed them. His hands roamed more until they were wrapped around Copia, stroking his full stomach, following its curvature. His finger traced the line of hair that led from his chest to his belly button, squeezing him between pets.

"Fuck," Copia gasped as Papa's hands gripped into his stomach, kneading and squeezing him while Papa circled Copia's entrance. The growing wetness and probing against his ass frustrated the Cardinal to the point of crying out.

Papa slid inside him, letting out a shaky moan at the pressure on his teased and sensitive cock. He held onto Copia tighter, fingernails pushing into the soft overhang of his belly as he adjusted himself.

His hand trailed downward toward Copia's erection, brushing lightly over his head. Copia grabbed Papa's hand and guided it around his cock, guiding him to pump faster. Copia found the rhythm of Papa's hips. He pushed against him, fingers grasping at the bed below him. He tried to muffle his loud breathing and groans, but it proved impossible."Harder," he gasped, grunting as Papa slammed into him.

The Cardinal trembled as Papa's thrusts became deeper. Papa was surprised, but mostly incredibly turned on by Copia's gasping and groaning. He hadn’t heard him be so loud before.

"A little out of shape there, old man?" Papa whispered to him, thrusting faster into him.

Papa knew he wouldn't last much longer watching Copia's ass jiggle like that. He felt the tension inside him release all at once, leaning against Copia’s back as he came.

The Cardinal finished himself off, gasping and panting on the bed beside Papa. As his post-orgasm daze subsided, he became more aware of his nakedness and the lube that leaked from him, and he felt utterly destroyed. He moaned as he carefully laid himself sideways on the bed. Between his full belly and his wrecked ass, he felt as if he could fall asleep right then.

But he couldn’t. There was a loud knock on the door.


End file.
